newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Elidibsatianouka
Elidibsatianouka, or Elidibs for short, was a Duinougwuin (or Star Dragon) and an Altarin'Dakor Shok'Thola. He was one of the oldest Warlords, joining with the others shortly after the First Great Schism, and his name was greatly feared among the Star Dragons for his betrayal of them and his vile, evil nature. He was very reclusive and rarely interacted with any of the other Warlords. History When the first Shok'Thola caused the First Great Schism and were exiled to the Unknown Regions by the Followers of Ashla, they began making preparations for an invasion of the galaxy. Sado was tasked with creating amalgam races that could be completely controlled and used to terrify and slaughter their enemies in the galaxy. He first created the Charon, then the Zelduk, then the Crinn. Yet still he found that something was missing. Any of these races could easily be killed by a Force-Sensitive opponent. He needed something that could hold its own - a Force-user assassin. In the Unknown Regions, the Shok'Thola and their fledgling Altarin'Dakor made contact with Duinougwuin territory. Sado found his lucky break when he met the Star Dragons, who were had vast intelligence and who all appeared to be Force-Sensitive. None of the Star Dragons would join him, however, as they held little interest in galactic affairs. However, Sado eventually found a Star Dragon who empathized with his ideals. Since every so often a Duinougwuin would go mad or turn evil and become a scourge to the galaxy, Sado focused his efforts on finding such a creature. He found Elidibsatianouka. He offered the Star Dragon a connection to the Entity that would grant him immortality and virtually limitless energy. In return, all Elidibs had to do was betray his own kind, capturing a few of them and allowing Sado to conduct his experiments. Elidsibs agreed. The betrayal sent the Duinouguin into an uproar and caused them to enter the war on the side of the Galactic Alliance of Free Systems. Nevertheless, Sado got his guinea pigs, and using his biological Force powers on them he crafted a new species - the Mortigena. Large and pale white, appearing a cross between a dragon and a gigantic centipede, the Mortigena were extremely powerful and long-lived. They held special power in the Force, including the ability to hide themselves both in the Force, and in the visible light spectrum. This allowed them to sneak up on Force users and kill them virtually with impunity. The Mortigena became one of the most feared opponents that one could face during the Great War. Even after the war, Mortigena had been seeded on planets across the galaxy, and became the stuff of legends for millennia. Elidibsatianouka became a full-fledged Shok'Thola, fighting in the war and building a large force to fight for him. However, when the Altarin'Dakor lost the war, he fled to the Altarin'Dakor galaxy with the others. The Altarin'Dakor Galaxy Elidibs built a new empire in their newfound home, where he became the only member of his species in the entire galaxy. This didn't stop him from assembling a large territory and military of various races, and he even defeated numerous other Warlords through his powerful intellect and war strategies. Elidibs eventually faded into the background, following his own, hidden agenda, and rarely even participated in Shok'Thola Council meetings. He had still been unheard from by the time of the Return, although there were rumors that he was doing something for Altima directly, although none of the others knew exactly what that could be. Personality and Traits Elidibs was very large for a Star Dragon, with bluish-gray skin, a myriad of legs and large-leathery wings. He could speak Altarin'Dakor and Basic, but rarely chose to interact with other species or even his subordinates. His territory remained small in comparison to others' due to his apparent lack of interest. He was extremely intelligent, but was also highly evil, and many of the other Shok'Thola secretly wondered if he had gone insane and hid himself somewhere in the endless void of space. His Force Power Levels scale was in the mid-200,000s.